wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran, USA
Committee: Disarmament Question of: The Enrichment of Uranium in Iran Submitted by: 'USA ''Recalling Article 1 of the Charter of the United Nations which states ‘to maintain international peace and security…to take effective collective measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the suppression of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace’ which is applicable to the issue pertaining to Iran’s nuclear activity, Bearing in mind ''that Iran has signed the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (1968) which proclaims amongst other things that countries without nuclear weapons will allow the UN International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) to oversee their nuclear facilities in conjunction with its aim to prevent the spread of nuclear weapons and weapons technology, ''Noting with concern Iranian plans to use uranium for nuclear submarines which indicates the intended continuation of uranium enrichment in Iran and that future submarines could be used as a potential threat to other member countries, Observing ''the IAEA report last November illustrating evidence of past weapons activity in Iran thereby emphasising the general knowledge of Iran’s possession of nuclear weapons, ''Having considered Iran’s sovereign right to civilian nuclear technology and that it has to be acknowledged that there is an evident economic basis for an Iranian nuclear power program, Understanding that the fear of nuclear power taking place in Iran must also be recognized as a source of concern, Realizing that it is very possible that if and when Iran becomes a de facto nuclear threshold state, countries in the region will be encouraged to launch extensive nuclear programs to reach a similar position, ''Desiring ''more diplomatic talks to carry on between Iran and the P5-puls-1 countries of which are the United States, Russia, China, France, th United Kingdom and Germany to resolve the issue over Iran’s nuclear activities, :1. '''Requests a formal conference to be organised by the United Nations of the six powers, inclusive of the United Kingdom, China, France, Russia and the United States to take place at the UN Headquarters in New York on the 26th of July in order to extend negotiations with Iran regarding its nuclear plans due to the unresolved negotiations in Moscow and Baghdad recently, and the possibility of imminent war if disputes are not resolved and a consensus reached; :2. Expresses its hope that other countries will join the European Union and the United States in implanting stronger sanctions which will further isolate Iran from banking markets and world oil, in an attempt to pressurise Iran to negotiate its nuclear plans more successfully with the world powers; :3. Encourages member states to pressurise Iranian officials through their diplomatic relations to agree to the new offer for Iran to keep all its low-enriched uranium (LEU) and just give up 150 kg or so of 20%-enriched fuel which constitutes a considerable amount of fairness and compromise; :4. Considers investment in Radio Farda and Voice of America should be increased through the United Nations in order to broadcast to the Iranian people effectively the position and concerns of various member states which can be voiced through the broadcasting system, thereby enabling Iranian people to make their own viewpoints regarding the nuclear activities in Iran, improving democracy and to gain stronger connections between Iran and member states; :5. Emphasizes the severity of the matter concerning Iran’s enrichment of Uranium as there as an ever-increasing risk of a brutal new war in the Middle East which will inevitably affect all countries one way or another, as Israel’s growing intent to carry out a military strike against Iran’s inflexible nuclear program, which should be avoided at all costs; :6. Further invites member states to contribute more funds to the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) to provide aircraft, facilities, equipment, materials and expert personnel to allow the IAEA to conduct more successful investigations into the nuclear activities of Iran which will be of benefit to all member states as the results of these investigations will illustrate the extent of nuclear activity in Iran thereby depicting an evident way for members of the United Nations to proceed. Category:WyMUN/Disarm Topic 3 Category:WyMUN Conference